Accidentally in love
by Skates16
Summary: OneShot songfic. Zack and Maddie have a moment and confess their feelings for one another. Summary sucks, who is ever good at these things anyway?


**Ok, doing a one-shot songfic. REVIEW!!! Ok, done shouting. It's a ZackxMaddie story, sorry but I like that couple! I don't own SLoZaC or "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows. **

"Zack? Zack?" Maddie said waving her hand in front of his face. He was slumped against the candy counter, day dreaming about the beautiful girl standing behind it while she tried to help Cody with a stupid maths problem/

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"Is there something wrong?" She said, getting worried. 'Oh yeah, there's something wrong with me. I love you.' Zack thought. He shook his head and looked over at Cody who seemed to be doing fine with his homework. Cody looked up and grinned at Zack. "Thanks for your help Maddie! I'll see you later!" He said and ran off. Zack turned to Maddie and gave her one of his charming smiles. What he didn't know was that every time he gave her those smiles, her heart would flutter.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

'Pull yourself together Maddie. You can't like Zack; you've been trying to stop him loving you for two years now.' She thought. But his smile was always her weakness. She smiled back and found herself twirling a strand of hair. 'What am I doing? I'm acting like a love struck school girl!' she thought.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

"Hey Maddie, can you come with me? I want to show you something." Zack said. Maddie looked at the time and saw that her shift was over. She nodded and put the closed sign on the desk. Zack took her hand and ran to the elevator; they were heading to the roof top.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

"Zack, what do you want to show me?" Maddie asked, curious as to why they were on the rooftop. Zack smiled at her. "Maddie, will you dance with me?" he asked. Maddie smiled. "Sure Zack."

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Zack took Maddie's hand as she placed her other one on his shoulder. He was taller than the time they had danced at her prom, he was 15 and she was 18. Zack looked into her eyes and she smiled at him. 'Man, she is so beautiful! If only she realised that we are meant to be.'

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  


"Maddie, you know I love you, but the question is, do you love me?" Zack asked her. Maddie bit her lip; she always had this feeling that she felt something more for Zack, more than if he was a younger brother. Zack sighed and looked away. Maddie looked at the floor. 'I guess I feel for her accidentally.' Zack thought.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

"Zack, I guess I have fallen for you. Accidentally." She said. Zack looked down and met her gaze, knowing that she was speaking the truth.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Zack then leaned forward and kissed Maddie softly on the lips. She kissed him back and the kiss grew more passionate. Zack pulled away and Maddie hugged him. "I'm in love with you, Zackary Martin." She whispered. Zack smiled. "And I'm in love with you, Madeline Fitzpatrick."

_Love ...I'm in love_

**There you go, my first songfic for Suite Life. Hope you liked, it's a bit cheesy when they confess their feelings for one another. Oh well, just review and tell me what you think! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Please and thank you!**


End file.
